Sangre Fría
by shotofthesky
Summary: Reborn cree que para ser un buen asesino hay que tener sangre fría en el trabajo y en la vida cotidiana, pero después de una misión fallida, ¿seguirá pensando igual?


Sangre Fría

Para ser un asesino era necesario tener sangre fría, y el, al ser el mejor hitman de la historia, se lo había tomado al pie de la letra, sangre fría al asesinar y en su vida personal, uno nunca sabia cuando alguien podría estar contigo para engañarte y matarte, se acomodo mejor el pantalón y miro el cuerpo que estaba en la cama

-gracias por venir, realmente necesitaba relajarme -dijo, subiéndose el cierre

-... bastardo -le respondió el Bovino tirado en la cama, Reborn sonrió, por mas que le llamara así, siempre que necesitaba algo, el chico corría y lo complacía, por eso lo había convertido en su amante, ademas, no le pedía explicaciones y a el le molestaba mas que nada eso

-bueno, me voy, que pases buona notte -le dijo el asesino, aunque era su departamento, se fue, odiaba ver como después del sexo el chico sollozaba, prefirió ahorrarse ese espectáculo y se fue a algún bar, si cuando volviera a su departamento y el chico aun no se hubiera ido, lo echaría a patadas.

Escucho la puerta del departamento cerrarse y sollozo un poco mas, abrazo la almohada, bastardo pensó, odiaba al asesino, y aun así, siempre que lo llamaba corría en su búsqueda, en realidad, odiaba amarle y necesitarle, no sabia en que momento esa obsesión por matarlo se había vuelto amor, sentía asco por su persona, pero aun así no podía pensar en dejarle, le dolía el solo imaginarlo, se paro de la cama y se dirigió a la ducha, se miro en el espejo y vio su cuerpo lleno chupones y moretones, se toco uno y siseo por el dolor, apretó los dientes, se metió en la ducha y mientras el agua caía lloro un poco mas, ¿en que momento había comenzado a acostarse con el asesino? no lo recordaba, pero le paresia necesario hacerlo, sonara extraño, pero siempre que se acostaba con Reborn se sentía calmado, ¿sera porque tenia miedo de que no volviera de una misión? aunque era el mejor asesino, aun así temía por el, se enjabono el cuerpo, el asco que se sentía era mejor dicho pena, pensó, pena por el, por no ser capas de negarle nada al mayor, por dejarlo usarle como un juguete, nunca le pedía explicaciones, tenia miedo de que el asesino se enojara y lo abandonara, soltó una sonrisa amarga

-si el es feliz, todo esta bien -dijo el joven a la nada, se salio de la ducha y se vistió, sin preocuparse de mojar la ropa, salio del apartamento cerrando la puerta suavemente

Abrió la puerta de su departamento, se saco su fedora y la dejo sobre la mesa, se dirigió a su habitación y la encontró vacía

-tch, debió ordenar todo el desorden -murmuro molesto, aun así, el no se molesto en hacerlo, se desvistió y se tiro sobre la cama para dormir

Al otro día...

Se encamino a la oficina de Tsuna, pensar que antes no quería nada con la mafia y ahora resultaba un gran jefe, abrió la puerta y se encontró con todos los guardianes, asintió con la cabeza en forma de saludo

-hoy tengo una misión, es bastante fácil, así que Lambo, ¿puedes ir tu? -pregunto Tsuna, el asesino miro al joven Bovino y vio a este sonreír y asentir, la mayoría de las veces no lo mandaban a misiones, Tsuna temía que algo le pasara aunque el joven ya tenia 18 años, cuando todo termino todos salieron de la oficina, Reborn siguió a Lambo y lo arrincono en una esquina

-vaca tonta, ¿por que no ordenaste nada cuando te fuiste anoche? -le pregunto acercando su rostro al del chico

-yo.. yo n-no soy tu sirviente -le respondió el chico bajando la mirada

-tu eres mio, y si yo te digo que hagas algo lo haces -le dijo el asesino, cogiendo del pelo al chico y tirándolo a su rostro para besarle, el guardián del trueno le correspondió el beso, ¿que podía hacer? Reborn era fuerte y aunque sintiera pena de si mismo, no se le podía negar.

-mas te vale que no arruines la misión -le dijo el asesino soltándolo y dejándolo solo

Lambo miro como Reborn lo dejaba y se daba vuelta, se limpio el hilo de saliva que había quedado en su boca, se mordió el labio, no lloraría en la mansión Vongola, se fue a preparar para la misión, era bastante fácil, había que infiltrarse a una oficina y sacar la información que tenían sobre los Vongola, ya en la calle intento sonreír un poco para animarse, su plan era entrar como cualquier persona y listo, nada saldría mal, o eso creía el

Reborn estaba en su oficina cuando escucho un gran alboroto en la mansión, se paro para ir a ver que pasaba y vio pasar a I-pin

-I-pin, ¿por que tanto ruido? -pregunto

-L-lambo salio herido en la misión -sollozo la china con los ojos rojos, el asesino asintió y se fue a encerrar otra vez en su oficina, ya adentro tomo lo primero que encontró y lo tiro contra la pared

-te dije que no la cagaras vaca -murmuro enojado, pero ¿por que se enojaba? solo era Lambo, no era importante para el... pero el sexo, seguramente no podría tener sexo con el, y eso era lo que le enojaba, no le importaba si el chico moría o no, no era nadie en su vida

3 días después*

El asesino se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama del Bovino, solo había recibido un disparo, pero el chico aun no despertaba y eso lo enojaba, ¿que tanto podía estar así? estaba muy enojado con el chico y con el que se había atrevido a dispararle, nadie toca lo que es suyo, pero ya se había preocupado de ese tipo, estaba leyendo una revista cuando escucho un quejido, miro al Bovino y lo vio abrir los ojos, se paro para llamar a Shamal, cuando Shamal lo hubo revisado le dijo que lo dejaría en reposo y que después podría irse, pero no podría hacer mucho esfuerzo, Reborn al entrar en la habitación lo encontró dormido, bufo por eso, el quería retarlo por sen tan inútil, pero se tendría que aguantar, se sentó donde había estado antes y siguió leyendo

-t-te am-amo Reborn -el asesino quito su mirada de la revista para observar al chico, el cual seguía dormido... ¿amarlo?, ¿como podía amarlo si no le había dado ninguna razón?, aparte no lo trataba bien, ¿ese chico estaba mal de la cabeza? se paro y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, el no lo amaba, pensó, pero ¿por que todo el tiempo que Lambo estuvo inconsciente sintió una presión en el pecho?, y ¿por que cuando despertó pudo respirar al fin bien? sintió rabia, quería romper algo, NECESITABA romper algo, salio de la habitación cerrándola fuerte y se fue a algún lugar lejos de ahí, decidió irse a un bar, cuando encontró uno, se fue a la barra y pidió un wisky al seco, encendió un cigarrillo y le dio una profunda calada, cuando llego su wisky se lo bebió de inmediato

-hola cariño, ¿buscas compañia? -le pregunto una mujer acercándose a el, la evaluó con la mirada y sonrió, pero algo estaba mal, lo sentía incorrecto

-Mi dispiace, pero tendré que negarme -le respondió con una sonrisa que la mujer le correspondió y se fue, frunció el ceño, ¿ahora sentía incorrecto acostarse con otros? joder, que dolor de cabeza, pidió otro trago y así estuvo hasta que ya fue medianoche, ya bastante bebido, decidió irse a su departamento, al llegar a este, abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al encontrar a Lambo sentado en el sillón

-¿que haces aquí? -le pregunto sacándose la chaqueta de su traje junto con la fedora

-y-yo, quería verte -le respondió el chico bajando la vista, ¿por que la bajaba? odiaba no ver sus ojos, ¿que mierda? a el no le importaba ver sus ojos, se corrigió

-¿para que? -le pregunto en la misma posición

-yo y-o no se -respondió el chico, ¿para que estaba ahí?, seguramente el mayor lo echaría, se mordió el labio, quería llorar, fue un tonto, ¿de verdad pensó que el mayor se alegraría al verlo? si, había sido muy tonto

El mayor observo al chico y vio como este comenzó a caminar a la salida, cuando paso por su lado, lo detuvo, ¿para que? se pregunto, pero no encontró una respuesta, estaba confundido y eso no le gusto, pensaba en todo y en nada, en esos días que el chico estuvo dormido había pensado mucho en el, ¿por que?

-¿que me hiciste? -le pregunto molesto al Bovino

-¿ah? ¿y-yo? -Lambo lo miro a los ojos y se encontró con un mar de ojos grises, reflejaban tantas cosas, no como antes, que solo se podía ver un muro sin sentimientos, estos ojos se mostraban confundidos, quiso abrazar al asesino para demostrarle que todo estaría bien, pero se contuvo, seguramente este le golpearía

-¿por que los días que estuviste dormido no pare de pensar en ti? -le pregunto el asesino mirándolo, vio como el chico se sorprendía y se encogía de hombros -¿por que no puedo para de pensar en ti? tu no eres nadie para mi, pero aun así -le decía el mayor

Lambo sabia eso, pero era distinto escucharlo de la boca de Reborn, se encogió en su lugar, el corazón le dolía, ¿no se daba cuenta que le hacia daño?, se aparto de golpe de este

-cállate! -le grito -se que no son nadie, cállate! no tienes porque refregarmelo en la cara! -le dijo comenzando a llorar -te odio bastardo! -le grito, se estaba engañando pero no quería seguir ahí, estaba por salir, pero de nuevo le agarro del brazo

-si me odiaras, no hubieras aguantado nada de lo que te he echo -le dijo Reborn, quería besarlo y se acerco para hacerlo, pero el chico corrió la cara

-¿de que sirve amarte si tu no lo haces? esto duele Reborn, me duele, deja de usarme -le suplico el joven con los ojos rojos, el asesino agacho la mirada

-no puedo -murmuro

-¿que?, no juegues conmigo, no quiero ser un capricho, no quiero llorar nunca mas por ti, por favor, déjame irme -le suplico el chico empujándolo un poco, pero no tenia fuerzas, le dolía tanto decirle eso al asesino, pero tenia que hacerlo, no quería ser mas un juguete

-siempre he estado ahí para ti, a pesar de tus tratos hacia mi, siempre pensé que si eras feliz, todo estaría bien, p-pero, ya no aguanto R-reborn, amarte me duele, yo...

Reborn miro a Lambo, se veía tan frágil, nunca se le ocurrió todo lo que el chico podía sentir y no sabia porque eso le importaba ahora

-yo... te necesito -le dijo intentando acercarse mas al chico, pero este lo empujo

-mentira, tu no necesitas a nadie, tu solo me quieres por eso sexo, n-no me quieres -sollozo mas fuerte el muchacho

-pero podría -respondió sin pensar, haciendo que el chico lo mirara con sorpresa

-¿q-que?, ¿que dijiste? -pregunto el joven

-que... podría quererte -no sabia porque le decía eso, pero... al ver como sonrió el chico no le importo, es mas, le gusto verlos sonreír

-y-yo, no quiero que juegues conmigo Reborn, si esto es para que no te deje... no me mientas -respondió el chico sacando la sonrisa de su cara

-no te estoy mintiendo -respondió el asesino, Lambo lo miro y lo abrazo, el asesino no le correspondió, pero eso no le importo, Reborn había dicho que lo podía llegar a querer y el haría todo lo posible para que eso pasara, no le importaba esperar 10 años mas, si el asesino correspondía su amor, seria la persona mas feliz del mundo

Reborn levanto la cabeza de Lambo y le beso suave, era el primer beso que daba así, tal vez no era mala idea abrirle su corazón a alguien, tal vez... dejaría de sentirse solo pensó, se alejo del chico y tomo su mano tirándolo a la habitación

-R-reborn, no puedo hacer esfuerzos -escucho que Lambo le decía

-lo se, solo quiero recostarme junto a ti -le dijo este girando la cara para ver como el Bovino soltaba algunas lagrimas, pero estaba sonriendo, así que no podía ser nada malo pensó, se estiro en la cama junto con Lambo y lo atrajo a su cuerpo

-t-te amo Reborn y haré que tu también lo hagas -susurro el joven guardián, el asesino sonrió, esperaba que el chico cumpliera su palabra, quería saber lo que se sentía amar.

Nota: tan tan! T_T inspiración que llega junto con depresión, esta es la historia, espero que les haya gustado Ciao ciao


End file.
